The After Math
by panicattheblackparadeboi
Summary: In this Until Dawn fan fiction, it's a few days after the terrible series of events and they're all in shock. They have to stick together to make it around here. The ships include: Sam x Mike-Chris x Ashley-Matt x Jessica- Emily x ?. Remember to leave all feedback in the comments.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _Sam_

 _Fort McMurry Local Hospital_

 _14:18_

"So what happened to Josh?" Dr. Matthew inquired while he sat on Samantha's bedside. Samantha tried to remember what happened to him. She dug her nails into the bed sheet and scraped her toenails across the tiles that were covering the floor.

"I don't- I don't know. Maybe the Wendigos took him. I wasn't even there. Mike told me that a Wendigo took him or something. I can't remember much of that horrible night." Sam replied while pulling her nails out of the sheets. "You need to get the ideas of these so called "Wendigos" out of your head. They aren't real. Sometimes after traumatic events, to ease our guilt, we make up things." The doctor said, trying to convince her that those creatures they all saw that night aren't real and were just a figment or her imagination. "That isn't the case! You've got it all wrong!" Sam yelled while trying to explain to him that she wasn't insane. "Sam, what happened to Jack Williams?" The doctor geared the conversation towards a different topic, noticing that it was a trigger for her. "I don't know! Ask Chris!" Sam yelled while breathing in deeply. "Samantha, I don't think I can help you. You can't give me information, therefore there's nothing you can get from me, or I can get from you. Tell the nurses when you're ready to communicate." He said while slowly walking out the room. He pushed his glasses from the rim of his nose up to the point where they could not be pushed up any farther. "Bye Samantha." He said right before quietly shutting the heavy door to Sam's room.

"I can't wait to be released tomorrow. This place is hell on fucking earth." She shook her head. "Why won't they let us go? We didn't fucking do anything."

"Thank God." Sam mumbled while falling softly onto her bed, trying not to harm her injuries anymore then they already were. As she lay peacefully on the bed, she picked up her book, and slowly moved her finger across the page. "Ugh, this isn't helping at all!" Sam sighed while tossing her book inside her duffle bag. "Maybe I should rest. It'll probably shut the nurses up anyways." Sam sighed while slowly closing her eyes.

"Hello?" Sam said while looking at the edge of her bed. She heard a screeching coming from the bottom of the bed. She breathed in long and hard, and jumped off her bed. She was in the lodge again Mike, Ashley, Chris and Emily were stumbled and fell. "AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as the Wendigo ripped out her intestines and dropped her onto the ground.

 _Sam_

 _Hospital Room 104_

 _4:43_

Sam woke up. She breathed heavily and sighed. _I had another one of those dreams..._ She thought while shaking her head. Her dreams were getting more and more morbid each time she dreams about it. She never actually died in her dreams before this. The Wendigo would grab her, but she would always wake up before he stabbed her in the stomach.

Samantha yawned while slowly walking to the rest room. As she opened her eyes to look at the reflection, she saw something behind her. She rubbed her eyes, and saw that nothing was there. "What the hell...?" She asked herself while washing her face. She looked up at her reflection, disgusted by the way she looked. She had bags under her eyes, cuts on her lower lip and blood on her defined cheekbone, which looked more define then usual because she refused to eat any of the hospital food. Well that was mostly because it wasn't vegan. "I look horrible." She said while feeling her ribs. She forcefully breathed in, trying to reduce the pain as she pulled of the bandage off her wounds. "What happened to my... My God what happened?" She said while feeling the dry blood that covered her big wound. "Is that from, descending onto that rock when I... No I just can't think about this." She breathed in while shaking her head in disbelief. Hearing a knock at her door, she frantically grabbing the bandage and throwing it in the garbage. "Give me a minute!" She said while tightening her hospital gown. "I hope it's one of the nurses." She muttered under her breath.

She breathed in, closed her eyes and slowly opened the door.

"Hey Sam." Mike said while heavily breathing, eyes beaten up and upper lip swollen. He had looked as if he hadn't eaten in days. "M-Mike? Is there anyone else with you?" Sam asked while grabbing him by his hospital gown and throwing him into her room. "No it's just me. The others were released. Except for Jessica. She's in really bad condition. At this point, she might not ever get out. She's been telling them about the Wendigos. Honestly, you shouldn't mention the Wendigos. Last time I went sneaking around here, I saw these things, like status updates on us. Apparently we all on this list to go to a mental hospital or some shit. Don't tell them about the Wendigos anymore. Just tell them what you know. That's the way to be safe."

"Mike... Do you know for sure they were released?" Sam inquired. "I... Well I told them to not mention the Wendigos anymore, because it doesn't help. But I don't know if they listened. I did all I could... Sam, I tried!" Mike said while breathing heavily, getting nervous and scared. "I'm sorry Sam!" He said while starting to sob. "Mike, you didn't do anything wrong." Sam said while trying to comfort him.

"I'm supposed to meet with the therapist today." Sam informed him. "They need to make sure I'm mentally stable before I go home. To make sure I'm not a danger to myself and others." Sam added.

"My parents are worried about me." Mike told her. "What about your parents? Have they told you what your plan is going to be?" Mike wondered.

"I haven't even gotten a hold of my parents yet. They are on a cruise to some place. Maybe Hawaii?" Sam explained.

"So wait, you haven't even told them you aren't at the Mountain anymore?" Mike asked, concerned for Sam.

"Well, there are no cell towers on a cruise ship. There isn't any WiFi or that type of shit either. They think I'm still having the fucking time of my life or some weird shit." Sam informed him on her horrible situation. "So you'll have nowhere to stay?"

"I might stay with Emily. We discussed it, she said I'm welcome anytime." Sam muttered that last part while pulling on the sheets. "If only I had gotten to her fast enough." She said while bursting into tears. "Mike, I could've prevented all of this if I was fast enough!" She yelped, her voice cracking. am rested her head on Mike's laps, wiping away the tears that were cascading down her frail cheeks.

"Sam, it's not your fault. It was most of our faults, but definitely yours." He reassured her while heavily breathing. They heard a knock at her door and they jumped up in alarm. "Mike, it's the therapist! Quick, hide in the bathroom!" Sam whispered as Mike ran into the bathroom and hid in the shower behind the curtains. Samantha sighed. "That was close." She muttered. "Come in!" Sam said.

"Hello Samantha." The doctor said to her. "Hi doc." Sam replied politely. "So what happened to your friends?" He inquired. "Well, We all escaped the lodge. Jessica and Matt didn't appear until a few minutes after the big explosion." She cooperated. "Thank you for communicating. So, you all might be charged with arson, which is a very grand offence. The Washington's haven't decided yet. What do you remember? Why was the fire started in the first place. I know it's a lot to take in, but the more the tell us, the less chance you have of being charged or worse, being sentenced to years in prison." The doctor tried to ease all of these questions in one at a time, but he failed. "Well, I mean, we thought we were in danger. Josh... I mean he... he was trying to scare us. At first, we thought he was dead. But then we found out he was trying to prank us with this sick prank... he was sick. He was mad at us for getting his sisters killed. I mean, he was alone. I thought we- I thought that we were close." Sam muttered that last part. "Huh? What was that Samantha?" The doc asked. I said that I thought we were close!" She replied, starting to lose patience. "Samantha, I think we made real progress today. I think you'll be let out today. Along with your friend Micheal Munroe. Have a nice life Samantha." He said while walking out of the dark, claustrophobic room.

"Yes!" Sam yelped. "Mike!"

"Hey Sam. Went well I assume?" Mike asked. "Totally!" Sam said enthusiastically. "I'm getting released today along with you!" She said while hugging Mike.

"Oh shit! They are coming to my room in investigate me next! I've gotta hurry before they realize I snuck out!" Mike's voice cracked while running to the door. "Quick pass me that!" He demanded while pointing to his watch. He ran out the door and raced down to his room.

"I'm glad I have someone to talk with." Sam said while sighing.


	2. Two

_Chapter Two_

 _Mike_

 _Lobby of the Hospital_

 _20:45_

"Hey Sam!" Mike gleefully greeted her while jaunting toward the Samantha Giddings. Mike smiled, then his grin cascaded into a frown. "Hi Mike." Sam replied to his greeting with a look of loneliness and discomfort.

"Sam, are you okay?" Mike investigated her feelings to see what was causing this look of loneliness. "Well, I have no place to stay anymore." She communicated willingly. "What do you mean?" Mike investigated more into her problems. "Well, Emily's parents said that she doesn't want the girl who almost got her killed at their house." Sam said while she looked at the ground in anger. "That's fucked up. You saved her." Mike confirmed her that Emily's parents were full of crap. "Well, Emily and I spoke about it and she said that she tried to tell them that, but they just kept saying some shitty lies about me." Sam sighed.

"Sam, you can stay with me. My mother will be fine with it." He explained with a light grin on his face. "No... Mike you don't need-" Mike cut her off. "I insist. We have a guest room and everything. it's really not a problem." Mike insisted. Sam sighed. "I'm guessing I can't leave this lobby until I give in, right?" Mike nodded. "Noted. Let's go then." Sam sauntered out of the dreary building. Mike quickly sped after her, while grabbing his bag.

A nurse stood in front of the door. "Excuse me, you need to check with a nurse before you leave." She said while pointing to the front desk. Mike scoffed at her and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Sam." He said while pulling her towards the front desk.

"Hi. I'm Micheal Munroe and this is Samantha Giddings. We are being released today." Mike informed her while tapping his foot in impatience. "Ah I see. Well you two come here. I need to take off your hospital band." She said while cutting off their bands. "You're free now."

 _Sam_

 _Mike's truck_

 _21:07_

"So, what's happening with Jessica?" Sam asked. "We aren't on speaking terms. And on top of that her parents hate me. With a passion." Mike informed her of his situation. "Damn, I'm sorry Mike." Sam comforted Mike. "It's fine." Mike responded. "What, is the class President not good enough for their daughter now?" Sam mockingly said, trying to enlighten the mood. "Yeah, the kid who had to go on food stamps twice this year isn't enough." Mike mentioned and shook his head. "Uhm-" Sam couldn't find the words to describe how sorry she was.

"So, where is your house? Are we close?" Sam added, directing the conversation to a less sensitive topic. "We aren't close, we still have a few more hours until we arrive at my crappy house." Mike claimed while letting out a deep sigh and pulled into a drive through.

"Do you want something to eat?" Mike asked, forgetting that Sam was vegan. "Fries I guess." Sam uttered. "'Kay cool." Mike said while ordering two large fries. He pulled out of the drive through and passed Sam her fries.

"So, here's some water." Mike said while passing her a bottled water. "Thanks Mike." She said while taking a big gulp of water and letting out a sigh.

"Mike, were Chris and Ashley let out yet?" Sam wondered. "Well, I think Ashley was, but Chris needs to get surgery. I'm not sure whether or not Ashley is staying with him or what though." Mike informed her. "Cool" Sam said while laying back into the seat. Mike turned up some relaxing music and he gulped down his water bottle. He locked eyes with road and drove. Sam's frail, relaxed head fell onto her laps as she sat sleeping peacefully. All she dreamt about was her life finally being normal. That she finally got settled down. With her ex. She had kids. Beautiful ones at that. Mike pushed her head upwards slowly and gently, trying not to wake her from her dream. This is the first time she didn't have a nightmare about... _that_ night. Mike smiled at the thought of Sam feeling happy and not feeling fear for once.

 _Mike_

 _The Munroe Residence_

 _23:46_

"Micheal!" Ms. Munroe said while giving him a enormous hug. Sam frantically scrawled out of Mike's truck and jumped onto her feet. Sam slowly pulled her bags from the trunk of his truck. She slowly sauntered towards Mike, while a voice startled her and caused her to drop her bags. "And who might this young lady be? Is this your new girlfriend Mike?" Ms. Munroe teased Mike. "Mom! No, this is my friend Sam. The one I told you about?" Mike told his mother. "Ah yes. You look lovely." Ms. Munroe ended her rambling with a compliment directed to Sam. "Thank you Ms. Munroe. You look very nice too." Samantha said, greeting her with a compliment, as Ms. Munroe did to Sam. "You can call me Sue." Sue said while shaking Sam's hand. "Come in Sam. Make yourself at home."

"Mike, your mom is very nice." Sam whispered to Mike while walking towards the array of sofas. Sam chose one and sat down. "Yeah." He said, ending his sentence with a slight chuckle.

"So Samantha, how long do you plan on staying with us?" Mike's mother asked Sam. "Oh, I'm not sure. Hopefully my parents will be back soon. I'm also really sorry for intruding." Sam apologized. "Honey, you aren't intruding at all. We're glad you came over." Sue said. Sam smiled."Thank you."

"Mike hon, can you please show Sam to the guest room?" Sue asked. "Sure mom." Mike obliged and grabbed Sam's arm."Let's go."

"Mike, I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here. I'm so grateful. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Sam pleaded for him to let her repay him. "There's nothing.. Sam, it's my pleasure. I **want** you to stay here." Mike grinned and reassured her. Sam hugged him and walked into the guest room.

 _Sam_

 _The Guest Room_

 _12:27 am_

As the warm water ran down her body drop by drop, she started to sob. She just broke down. "Why is forgetting so hard?" She said as her voice cracked. She got out of the shower, put the towel around her wet, silky hair, put on her pajama's and walked out. Mike looked out from his room and saw that her eyes were bloodshot. _Was she... crying?_ Mike wondered. Mike walked into the restroom and ran the water.

Sam lied down, grabbed her book and moved her fingers along the book slowly, tracing where she was with a single movement of the hand. She threw the book across the room in anger. She took a long and hard sigh while getting up from the bed. She took the towel that was on her hair off her head and put it in her suitcase. she tied her hair up into a bun and picked up her book. She put it on top of the selves. "I don't feel good." She realized as she started to feel dizzy. She took her vitamins that were prescribed by her doctors while she was at the hospital. She fell hard onto the ground and hit her head on the corner of the bedside table. She passed out and Mike rushed into her room in a panic. Her hearing was very faint, but it was enough that she heard Mike scream for his mom.

"Mom! Sam passed out! Call 911!" Mike called out as her put her onto the guest bed. "Come on Sammy! Wake up!" He said as he shook her side to side. He felt her wrist to see if her heart was still beating. He let out a relieving sigh once he discovered that she was still alive. As his mom entered the room, Mike jumped up from the bed and hugged his mother. "Mom, I don't know what happened. One minute, I saw her walking out of the bathroom. The next, I heard something fall in the guest room and here she was!" Mike said trying to explain what happened to his mother. Sam blinked. "M-M-Mike?" Sam said, still trying to catch her breath. "Sam!" He said as he loosened his grip on the hug and ran over to Sam. He gave her an enormous hug and let out a sigh. "I'm so glad your alive." Mike whispered in her ear. "Me too..." Sam whispered back as she retreated from the longed then expected hug.

"Why were you crying... before?" Mike asked as he stood up. "Um..." She looked at Sue and looked down. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay. I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Mike explained his emotions and walked out of the room.

"Goodnight honey. Breakfast will be ready in the morning." Sue said while retreating from the room and closing the door for Sam.

"That was... emotional." Sam noticed as she fell onto her bed. "I'm glad **I'm alive** too." Sam said as she shut her eyes. She dreamt of her and... Mike? She was confused at the sight of her dream. Her dream consisted of multiple things. Matt and Emily had broken up. Mike and Sam were together, they had a little girl. They were so... forgetful of the whole incident. It was like it never happened. Sam got scared during her dream. She couldn't imagine her forgetting it. She thought she never would. She woke up in terror. "Why would I dream this?" She asked herself while cuddling with her blanket. She was happy at the thought of her and Mike being together, and that's what scared her the most. She started thinking about how if she didn't leave Mike and Josh alone in the mines, Josh would've been alive. She felt guilty. The guilt consumed her. More then it should've, considering it was Mike who abandoned him. "Why do I feel this enormous guilt? I wasn't the one who abandoned Josh. But, am I?" Sam had been pondering this ever since the night of the incident.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

 _Emily_

 _The Davis_ _Recidence_

 _5:50_

"Oh... My... GOD!" Emily screamed as she jerked upward, waking up from a horrific dream. She frantically dialed Matt. No one answers her call.

"YOU DUMB OAF ANSWER!" She screeched as she dialed once again. "Still no answer? You're a horrible boyfriend Matthew!" She yelled as she tossed her phone onto to the ground. She sighed.

Why _won't Matt answer?_ She thought to herself as she paced the room, still terrified by the dream she had encountered not even five minutes ago.

"Mom, Dad." Emily woke her father up.

"What now Emily?" Her dad shot a dirty look towards her while rubbing his eyes.

"What's **so** important that you had to wake me at five in the morning?" He said while shaking his head in disappointment.

"Dad, I'm moving back into my apartment." Emily explained while clutching her bag of clothes tightly and biting her lip, waiting for a response. Her father stared blankly at her.

"Fine. I don't care Emily." He said while dozing off once more.

Emily let out a quiet sigh and walked out of the room.

She got into her car and just drove. She didn't stop. She just wanted to get away. That night changed her. She wanted- no **needed** to get away.

 _Matt_

 _Room 709_

 _7:23_

"Jess?" Matt said while sliding into the room quietly, trying not to wake her.

"Matt?" She said as she looked up. "MATT!" She raised her voice as she raced up to him and embaraced him.

"Hey Jessica." He said, hugging her back tightly, not wanting to let go.

"You look so much better." Matt pointed out while loosening his grip and clearing his throat.

"I **feel** better. I'm not sure what they did, but it worked. I feel, alive." Jess said while sitting on her bed.

"Jess, that's great." He said while Jessica patted the spot beside her, gesturing for him to sit.

"How's Emily?" Jess wondered as she moved her fingers over the scar on her chest while hissing in agony.

"I-I'm not sure." He replied truthfully.

"Well, I hope she's feeling better." She said while smirking.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Jess." Matt said while sliding closing to Jessica. Jessica looked up at him with the sweetest smile, then looked at the door.

"What's wrong?" Matt quickly asked her.

"Oh... nothing." She said. "I should get some rest. Come back later?" She asked.

"Of course." Matt said while passing her the flowers he had bought for her. He smiled and quietly left the room.

Jessica sighed and crawled under the covers.

Matt walked out of the hospital and at on a bench. He peeked at his phone, feeling a vibration. He sighed and pressed _Call Back_. No one answered. It went straight to voicemail. "Hey Em? Sorry that I wasn't able to answer you. I was at the hospital visiting someone. Bye." He clicked _End Call_ and threw the phone into his bag. He slid on his Letterman jacket and ran to the bus stop, hoping the bus hadn't left without him.

 _Matt_

 _Chili's Fast Food_ _Restaurant_

 _8:02_

"Hey." Matt said while picking at his plate of food with his fork.

"Matt, we need to talk." Emily exhaled deeply while standing up, making the chair scratch the floor while doing so. "I want to break up!" Emily screamed while eyes gazed upon the young couple.

"Emily, maybe tone your voice down a bit, okay?" Matt said while his eyes were wide open in shock.

"Fine." Emily said calmly while moving her chair back and slowly sitting.

"Emily, I accept that you want to break up, but why?" He asked, trying not to cause a scene.

"Because you are _NEVER_ there for me!" She said while slightly raising her voice.

"Okay. Bye Emily." He said while exiting the crowded place.

"MATTHEW! YOU COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" She said while failing to grab her purse, and running out to catch up to him.

"What? You've already said what you needed to say." Matt said while asking the bus driver to wait a moment.

"FINE! Go be with Jessica! I couldn't care less! You were just a rebound!" She admitted while quickly covering her mouth.

Matt looked at her while shaking his head in disappointment. "Okay Emily. I had fun." He let out a half smile and walked away.

 _Jessica_

 _9:06_

 _Hospital Cafeteria_

As Jessica picked up a slightly bruised apple from her tray, she slowly bit it until her teeth felt a slight pain. She stopped and took a long, relaxing breath. She motioned her index finger around her wounds slowly and carefully, trying not to make herself flinch.

"Ouch!" She yelped as she jerked her finger away from her wounds and sighed.

"Are you okay?" A strange man asked her.

"Wow." She accidentally said out loud.

"I get that a lot." He laughed and shook her hand. "I'm Jasper. And you?"

"Jessica." She said, hesitantly shaking his cold, disfigured hand.

"So... Are you okay? What happened to you?" Jasper asked her while sitting closely beside her, their forearms almost touching.

"If I told you... You'd think I was insane." Jessica shook her head and quickly bit her apple so she couldn't say anything else.

"Oh... Sounds crazy." Jasper admitted, not sugarcoating it."Well," He put his hand on her leg accidentally.." I wouldn't think you were crazy if you told me you were the freaking queen of England!" Jasper jokingly said."Actually, I take that back. I **would** think you were crazy if you said you were the queen of England." He laughed.

Jess silently picked up his hand and put it on the table. "I... have a boyfriend." She explained.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! It was kind of an instinct." He apologized.

"Why are you here?" Jess asked him.

"I got into a slight car accident." He told her.

"Oh my God that was you?!" Jessica asked in awe.

"I'm going to go back to my room. Bye Jessica. Fancy meeting you!" He joyfully pranced to the door and slid out the door just before it shut.

"I think I'm going to go back up to my room too." Jessica spoke to herself as she slowly walked upstairs.

She walked into her room and shut the door so hard that she almost fell.

"Oh a text?" She asked as she picked up her phone from the nightstand.

'Hey Jess. I need to talk to someone. Call?' She read on her phone. 'Can't talk right now. Maybe later? K?' Jessica replied back and threw her phone onto her uneven bed. 'Oh... K. I understand. Ttyl.' Matt replied with what looked like disappointment. Jessica sighed with guilt and sprawled out on her bed. She started to mindlessly read the writing on the wall. 'Press nurse button to call your nurse in. Don't press it unless something's wrong. Go to Cafeteria everyday. Be sure to check out when you leave.' She started to feel nauseous. She grabbed the trashcan and basically stuffed her face in it. She just gagged. She was so confused. She started drinking water excessively until she was able to vomit. She looked down and gasped in disgust. She got up and press the nurse button. The nurse came into her room about five minutes later and sighed in anger.

"What the hell is it?!" The nurse yelled out while picking at her long nails.

"Um... I feel nauseous. Are there any pills that I can take?" She asked quietly while thumping her foot on the ground.

"Yup her." The nurse said as she passed her a pill.

"Thanks." Jess said while grabbing a glass of water.

"Whatever." The nurse exclaimed.

Jessica frowned and threw the pill in her mouth and then swallowing the water as quickly as possible. She passed out five minutes later.

 _Chris_

 _9:21_

 _Ashley's Apartment_

"Ash, I love your place." Chris complimented her decorating skills and kissed her passionately.

Ashley smirked and sat on her brand new couch. "Thank Chris." She replied to his short but kind set of words. Chris winced as he hit his leg on the couch. "Chris!" Ashley exclaimed as she ran over to him. "Are you okay?" Ashley asked, concerned.

"Really Ash, I'm fine." Chris basically told her not to worry.

"Chris, you're not fine!" Ashley started to get a panic attack. "If we didn't do that stupid prank!" She started on about that night while Chris grabbed her and looked into her eyes.

"It's not your fault Ash. Listen to me, just try and forget." Chris tried to calm her down, but just made her start to scream. "Ashley!" He screamed as he pressed his soft, pale lips against hers. Her silent, unremarkable sounds were muffled. She sighed and surrendered to his alluring embrace. She paused for a moment, catching her breath. "You're going to be the death of me, ya know that right?" Chris jokingly said. "You know it." Ashley said while pulling him back into the kiss... basically what was now a teenage make-out session. She sat down, not breaking apart from the tall man she was basically attached to, literally.

A little while later, Ashley got up and started to make dinner for the two. "So... is Spaghetti okay? That's basically as far as my cooking abilities go." Ashley said as she chuckled slightly.

"As long as I'm with you, I could eat Broccoli for every meal." Chris smiled as he positioned himself into a comfortable formation on the couch.

"Awwwww. Chris!" She sighed happily. "You're so adorable, you know that?"

"You know I know it." He laughed.

Minutes went by as they laughed and talked. The conversation wouldn't have ended if dinner wasn't ready. "SPAGHETTIIIIIII!" Chris exclaimed as Ashley gave him the Spaghetti. "I love you." Chris whispered.

"And I you." Ashley said.


End file.
